Ol Blue Eyes
by LOSTrocker
Summary: 2003verse. Just because it's fun to have the turtles burst out into song, this time it's Raph.


**A/N:** After watching a TMNT VA Panel a Raph fan girl asked John Campbell to sing something in Raph's voice. It was one of those quick little songs because he didn't come prepared. So, inspiration hit and gave Raph a better song to sing. At least in my opinion! 2003verse, but I'm sure you figured that out all ready.

**Ol' Blue Eyes:**  
By: LOSTrocker

_**"Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
Jupiter and Mars…"**_

Donatello was trying to concentrate on his current project. The keyword here  
was: trying. However, the music coming from one of his brother's room was a  
bit distracting. Normally, in a situation like this, one would assume it was  
Mikey, but due to the fact he was on patrol with Leo meant that only left one other suspect: Raph. So, Donnie took it upon himself to do something about  
this so he could at least get some work done this evening. However, before he  
left, something inside him told him to take a video camera, he did.

_**"…In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me…"**_

As Donnie drew nearer, he got the cam ready. The closer he got, he found he  
just wasn't hearing Frank Sinatra's voice, but his brother's voice as  
well. He chuckled to himself. This was going to be good.

_**"…Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore…"  
**_  
Once at Raphie's door, Don slowly opened it and peeked his head and camera  
through. Donatello couldn't believe what he saw, not only was Raph trying to  
sing like Sinatra but for better effect he had put on his fedora hat and took  
their sensei's walking stick. It seemed Raph had caught one too many classic  
MGM musicals on TCM.

_**"…In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you**_

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore…"

It wasn't long before Don found himself tapping along with Raph's melody.  
His brother really wasn't that bad. If anything this proved he had some  
taste in music than that other crap that he listened to.

_**"…In other words, please be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I love you."**_

It was over. Donnie finally let all his laughter out. It was only then that  
Raph noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room.

Raph was about to burst out into another Sinatra hit when Donnie's laughter  
cut him short. "What the shell…?!" he demanded. "Donnie, what are ya  
doin' here?!"

"I'm sorry." Donnie apologized between laughs. "I was going to come  
to ask you to turn your music down. I didn't know you were doing a whole  
act!"

Raph growled. Then he noticed a little red light. He didn't have to ask  
what Donnie was holding. "Ya little creep!" Raph went to charge at him.

Donnie just smirked and held up the camera. "Nah huh," Donnie warned.  
"You hurt me and I'll show this to everybody, Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter,  
April, Casey-"

"Alright, Alright, I getcha point." Raph said. "What are ya gonna do now  
make me yer slave or somethin'?"

"No, but I do have one question though," Donnie said as he held up his  
camera to get a better focus on Raph.

"What?" he demanded. "Yer really pushin' it here."

Donnie snickered. "Where's Dino and Sammy?"

"That's it!" Raph said, cracking his knuckles.

Without a warning to Donnie, Raph snatched the camera away and threw it  
against the wall as hard as he could, smashing it into pieces and destroying  
the tape inside of it. Don's beak dropped. "Hey, that camera was really  
expensive!"

"Hey Don," said Raph.

Raph didn't have to finish. "I should run now shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, fast." Suggested Raph. "The camera is nothin' compared to what  
I'm gonna do to ya!"

"Ditto!" Donnie made known and made a mad dash out of his brother's  
room.

It was late when Mikey and Leo returned from their patrol watch. They noticed  
it was awfully quiet, and that was never a good sign. "Where's Don and  
Raph?" Leo asked.

Mikey found them. "Um… bro, over there." He pointed a few feet away  
from them.

Leo looked in the direction in Mikey was pointing. "Oh no,"

"Hiya boys, how was yer night?" Raph questioned innocently as he propped  
up his feet on a tied up and duct taped shut Donnatello.

"I told ya we shouldn't have left Don and Raphie alone together!"

Leo would know better next time.  
**  
END**

Song: Fly Me To The Moon, By: Frank Sinatra


End file.
